A proppant is a mass of spherical particles to be forced under pressure into lateral fissures in a well or bore for extraction of a gas or oil well. The proppant must be able to flow into the fissure to form a “pack” that maintains exit flow to the outlet of the gas or oil extraction bore. Consequently, it requires particles with a relatively uniform, spherical shape characteristic, as well as the ability to absorb a crushing force often exceeding 4000 psi. Naturally occurring frac sand is a silica sand conforming to these requirements. It has a crushing parameter, known as the “k value”, which value is normally 1 to 12, i.e. 1000 psi to 12,000 psi. Only a limited number of silica sand deposits provide a frac sand by having a high degree of roundness and a high degree of sphericity, as well as a high crushing resistance. Consequently, only the sand from these specific mines or areas are acceptable for use as a proppant for oil or gas extraction. With the present demand for production of more oil and gas, such unique natural silica sand applicable as a proppant is now becoming in short supply. Thus, it is very high priced sand when purchased on the open market. Such special sand known as “frac sand” has a high roundness and high sphericity (which measures the curvature of the individual particles and how the particles compare to a perfect sphere). These values are generally greater than 0.6, wherein 1.0 is perfection. Such limited available naturally occurring “frac sand” forms the background and objective of the present invention. The invention is creation of a “man made” or synthetic frac sand from common and inexpensive silica sand. However, it has been determined that this invention can be used for processing other hard materials into an acceptable proppant. Furthermore, the invention has also been converted into a method for processing other granular naturally occurring minerals, such as olivine, as used in foundries.